


Я был королем

by fandom_Force_and_Strength



Series: Драбблы низкого рейтинга 2019 [16]
Category: American Gods (TV)
Genre: Drama, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-06-30 02:35:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19843792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Force_and_Strength/pseuds/fandom_Force_and_Strength
Summary: «Я был королем», — говорит Суини тишине, темноте и размеренному дыханию рядом, и плевать ему, что никто не слушает.





	Я был королем

**Author's Note:**

> Написано по заявке с инсайда для простого человека, который видит Суини на баннере — сразу заказывает мэдмун)) Ну вот, возьми его скорей!

— Я был королем, — говорит Суини тишине, темноте и размеренному дыханию рядом, и плевать ему, что никто не слушает. Его давно не слушают — и не слышат. — У меня была золотая корона. Со здоровенными драгоценными камнями. И плащ был. Плащ. На меху. Да. Ты когда-нибудь носил такой? Да где тебе. 

Тень, само собой, не отвечает. Он спит, и на его лицо ложатся бледные полосы лунного света. Луна сегодня голодная, злая, и Суини машет на нее рукой. 

— Кшшш. Пшшшла, не твое, а то сниму с неба, в карман спрячу, века пролежишь.

Конечно, луне плевать на его угрозы, и он может поспорить, что она сейчас скалится в безумной усмешке, издеваясь над королем без короны и трона, и без плаща на меху. Она всегда смеялась над ним — даже в пору великих битв, всегда пялилась в окна, норовила пролезть в щели между ставнями. Вот и сейчас — _гляди на нее!_ — тянет загребущие белые лучи между пластинками дешевых жалюзи. 

— Может, я и сейчас король, — говорит Суини надоедливой луне. — Говорят, кто однажды был... это самое...

Тень вздрагивает и стонет во сне. Что ему снится? Дохлая жена? Старый обманщик Один? Смех новых богов? Кто знает. По крайней мере, Суини не знает — власти над снами он не имел даже в те времена, когда был во всей своей силе и славе, а теперь уже и подавно. Сейчас власти у него нет ни над чем — ни над голодной луной, ни над забытой своей землей, ни над той, которая украла у него бесценную золотую монетку. 

Он поворачивается на бок, приподнимается на локте, разглядывает лицо Тени, будто видит его в первый раз. Скула рассечена, левый глаз подплывает синяком, губы искусаны. То ли дрался, то ли трахался — и то, и другое, если уж честно. Хорошая была жертва всем старым богам разом. 

Но тот бог, который был королем, не помнит, какие жертвы ему приносили. Блюдечко молока, которые хозяйки выставляли на крыльцо, чтоб задобрить малый народец — помнит, а жертвы — настоящие жертвы — нет. Наверное, он, как и все боги давних времен, любил кровь — но все стерлось, забылось. Может, и не было ничего? Ни короны, ни плаща... ни короля. Лепрекон был — смешной карлик в зеленой шляпе, с горшочком в лапках, а в горшочке — одна-единственная монетка, и той сейчас нет, вот смех-то. 

Но Суини не смеется. Он смотрит — и спрашивает:

— Тень, а от чего ты — тень? Ты сам-то знаешь? Сама по себе-то тень ниоткуда не возьмется. Кто тебя отбрасывает, а, Тень?

Тень спит — как мертвый. Суини чувствует — нет, рядом с ним живой, но все равно пихает его кулаком в бок. Ему не хочется, чтоб Тень умирал. Ему не хочется смотреть на это лицо, укрытое смертным покоем, как простыней. Черта с два он это допустит. Он же — хренов бог. Он же был им — богом и королем. И есть, кто б там что ни думал.

— Ты сдох, что ли? — Суини не говорит, хрипит, и ему противно от собственного голоса. А раньше он пел. Да, пел. Когда сидел на троне, и у него был горшочек золота — то есть сундук. Много сундуков. А в них — много золота.

Тень открывает глаза, смотрит в потолок, выговаривает одно-единственное слово:

— Нет.

И снова проваливается в сон.

Суини ложится на спину, подложив руки под голову, смотрит на ползущие по потолку лунные лучи и думает, что эта кровать похожа на гроб. Разве что по двое не хоронят. Хотя черт знает, с Ибиса бы сталось так развлечься. Два голых мужика в одном гробу — чем не шутка?

Вот и луна катится по небу, как последняя серебряная монетка из горшка неудачливого лепрекона, и хихикает. 

— Стерва, — сплевывает Суини. И долго лежит, молчит и слушает, и тихая ночь качает его на ладонях, как давно потерянное и вновь обретенное дитя, и ее шепот обещает ему корону, и золото, и плащ на меху, и блюдечко молока, и далекую зеленую землю, и людскую веру. 

«Все вернется», — говорит ночь. 

Ей легко давать обещания — обреченному.


End file.
